


Hurry

by monkeyfish



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, discord is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyfish/pseuds/monkeyfish
Summary: Fighting monsters and fleeing from them works up quite the appetite for some other physical activity. Good thing Tifa's fleeing with Reno.One-shot.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hurry

Tifa was running, almost out of breath, the lactic acid in her legs making her increasingly slower. It was dark, but the beads of sweat coating her skin shone from the passing lamp posts.

At her heels ran Reno, who she had crossed paths with during her hunt, breathing heavily as he followed her lead. She knew the secret pathways here better than him. 

The monsters had proven to be too much for her alone, and even with Reno’s help they had been swarmed, making them eventually fight for their lives down here in Sector Seven - and losing. Tifa was glad he had sought her out tonight, ‘cause who knows what would have happened to her on her own. Although they had only just managed to get away unharmed, they were still being followed by violent monsters. 

Tifa crossed her fingers hoping they didn’t rely too much on scent as she took a sharp right and pulled Reno into a narrow alleyway. She led him all the way in and climbed over the fence, landing on the other side with an equally narrow width. 

“Ouch!” she exclaimed when he dropped down next to her, so close that his elbow hit her head.

“Excuse me, princess, but I’m not the one choosing the smallest hiding spaces.  _ You  _ are.”

He put his hand on the wall behind her head, staring her down with his aquamarine eyes. The adrenaline from the fight and the running boiled to the surface. There was such a thrill being so close to him, and his eyes always pulled her in. 

Tifa took one look at his lips and grabbed the lapels of his shirt, pulling him towards her. He responded immediately, kissing her back with fervor and pushing her against the wall with his body.

With lips that were soft and wet, he tasted like salt and smoke as his tongue jousted with hers, sending all kinds of prickling along her skin. His movements were hurried and deliberate, as he fisted her hair with one hand and fondled her breast with the other. When he pinched her nipple through the fabric, she whimpered into his mouth, making him press his hardening erection against her. 

The thrill of it all had her throbbing with need already, and the exhilarating sparks that flew through her at the feel of him almost made her knees weak. Tifa fumbled to open his zipper to reach his cock, not wanting to waste any time. By the time she had it out, he was scraping his canines against her sweaty neck, making her let out a throaty moan.

“Spit on your hand,” he said, and she did, lubricating it before feeling the hard answer to her needs in her hand.

She stroked him intentionally hard and fast as she didn’t know how much time they had before they needed to get going again. In return, he aggressively pulled off a glove, lifted her skirt and plunged his hand into her knickers, past the trimmed hair, and opened her already slick folds. By the mere touch on her clit with his warm hand, she moaned loudly. This was  _ exactly  _ what she wanted right now.

“Keep it fucking down, or else this will have to wait,” Reno rasped into her ear, quickly eyeing the direction they had come from.

She didn’t want it to wait. “Hurry up, Reno.”

His fingers were sliding up and down easily, massaging her clit and teasing her entrance with a few digits. Biting back another moan, she kept moving her hand on his cock and pulled his ponytail with her other hand, maybe a little harder than she would normally do. He growled into her ear, and she could  _ hear  _ the smirk.

“I can fight dirty too,” she purred. 

“I like that about you.”

“Although, I’m not as dirty as y---”

“Oh, shut up,” he interrupted, silencing her reply with another feral kiss, lifting one of her legs and pushing her underwear aside. The leg rested on his arm, which was supporting itself on the wall behind her. She felt him pushing his whole body against her, trapping her between the wall and himself.

As he bit her lower lip to make her open her eyes and look at him, he sunk into her, all the way to the hilt. Tifa felt full and complete and near-euphoric, the rush going through her from her head to her toes threatening to blind her.

“I want to see you come,” he breathed, determined eyes locked on hers. 

The vibrations from his voice sent a chill down her spine, and she could feel the throbbing of her clit responding to it.

“Then keep looking,” she whispered back, dragging a hand through his hair.

His thrusts came hard and steady. Tifa dug her nails into his neck, scraping along his nape and trying to keep her eyes open. The cold brick wall at her back was a stark contrast to the warm and soft body in front of her. Feeling his soft skin under her fingertips made her almost forget they were hiding, and she had to make an effort to remember swallowing her moans. 

Her mouth was gaping with stuttering breaths coming quick, all following his rapid tempo. 

Reno leaned in to suck on her lower lip. He bit it, dragging it towards him, and when she followed, he kissed her hard, all teeth and tongue. She dared to moan into his mouth, relying on their disclosed lips to keep the noise down, and felt him twitch inside of her, even with his steady rhythm.

“Fucking hot, Tifa. You’re fucking hot as hell,” he murmured into her ear when their lips parted. She could hear him struggling to be quiet too, straining from the exertion of the fight, the running, and now the fucking. It turned her on even more to know she was the reason he was feeling this way, and she clenched hard around him, causing him to groan.

He locked eyes with her again, that mischievous smirk of his plastered on his face. He took her hand and led it down to her clit, where he moved on top of her with her to stimulate it in time with his thrusts. It felt like a million butterflies lived inside of her head the way she was buzzing at the touch, her own fingers showing him how to move for best possible stimulation, and him following her, guiding her to continue.

The intensity of the pounding hips and the adrenaline they had already worked up had her right on the edge, making her eyes flutter.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Reno cooed with a smirk. He wet his lips as he watched her. “Almost there, huh.”

Not a question. He knew. She knew. The climax was right around the corner, and he kept his pace steady, pushing her hand a little harder against her clit.

“Reno, I’m close,” she gasped. She grabbed a hold of his nape, pressing his forehead against her own, looking deep into his eyes.

“Yes, do it, Tifa. Go on, come for me, right now,” he chanted, still smirking, and she could see his pupils dilating. 

“Harder, Reno. Quickly!” 

Reno obeyed immediately. The sound of their colliding hips echoed in the alleyway, their breaths mixing as sweat was dripping. Tifa’s eyes squeezed shut as she found her release, her body trembling and her half-swallowed moan erupting.

“Look at me!” Reno groaned, moving his hand from her clit to grab her chin. Her eyes snapped onto his as she rode out her orgasm to the look of his intense eyes. 

“Fuck,” he spluttered, pulling out and spilling on her leg. 

They both panted hard, calming down from the act. Tifa was throbbing deliciously. She found a newspaper on the ground that she used to wipe off the ejaculate from her leg and tossed it in a nearby bin. Reno tucked himself away and looked for monsters over the alleyway fence they had jumped over.

“Uh, Tifa?”

“Yeah?”

“Get ready to run again. They just spotted me and are coming this way.”

“ _ Shit _ . You shouldn’t have peeked!”

“Put your tits away,” he said as he squeezed them quickly, before grabbing her hand and dragged her along to keep running.

**Author's Note:**

> All the talk about alleyway sex on Discord made me do it.  
> Thanks, melonpaan!


End file.
